twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Meryl Streep
*Krzysztof Szczepaniak |Wykonywany utwór= *„Mamma Mia” *„Queen of the Night's Aria” |Edycja= *Siódma *Dziewiąta }} Meryl Streep, właściwie Mary Louise Streep (ur. 22 czerwca 1949 w Summit) – amerykańska aktorka filmowa, telewizyjna i teatralna. Jest powszechnie uważana za jedną z najbardziej utalentowanych i szanowanych aktorek naszych czasów. Zadebiutowała na scenie teatralnej w 1971, grając w sztuce The Playboy of Seville. Na ekranach pojawiła się po raz pierwszy w 1977, w filmie telewizyjnym The Deadliest Season. W tym samym roku wystąpiła w drugoplanowej roli w filmie Julia. Sukces artystyczny i komercyjny przyszedł szybko, głównie dzięki rolom w filmach Łowca jeleni (1978) i Sprawa Kramerów (1979), za które Streep otrzymała swoje pierwsze nominacje do Oscara; drugi z tych tytułów przyniósł jej pierwsze zwycięstwo. Drugiego Oscara, tym razem dla najlepszej aktorki pierwszoplanowej, zdobyła za film Wybór Zofii (1982). Trzydzieści lat później odebrała trzecią statuetkę za rolę w biograficznym obrazie o byłej brytyjskiej premier Margaret Thatcher pt. Żelazna Dama. Streep otrzymała łącznie 21 nominacji do Oscara oraz 31 nominacji do Złotego Globu (wygrała osiem, w 2017 roku otrzymała również nagrodę za całokształt twórczości imienia Cecila B. DeMille’a). Żaden inny aktor w historii obydwu nagród nie otrzymał więcej nominacji. Jej praca przyniosła również między innymi: dwie nagrody Emmy, dwie nagrody Gildii Aktorów Ekranowych, nagrody na Festiwalach Filmowych w Cannes i Berlinie, sześć nagród Stowarzyszenia Nowojorskich Krytyków Filmowych, pięć nominacji do nagrody Grammy, dwie nagrody BAFTA, nagrodę Australijskiego Instytutu Filmowego i nominację do nagrody Tony. Została odznaczona przez Amerykański Instytut Filmowy za całokształt twórczości w 2004. W roku 2000 otrzymała francuski Order Sztuki i Literatury I Klasy. Prezydent Barack Obama uhonorował ją w 2010 Narodowym Medalem Sztuki, a w 2014 Prezydenckim Medalem Wolności. Życiorys Urodziła się jako Mary Louise Streep w Summit, w stanie New Jersey, jako córka Mary Wolf (z domu Wilkinson), artystki i byłej redaktorki sztuki, i Harry’ego Williama Streepa Juniora, kierownika w zakładach farmaceutycznych Merck & Co. Aktorka ma dwóch braci, Danę i Harry’ego. Streep ma korzenie niemieckie, szwajcarskie i brytyjskie. Jej przodkowie pochodzą m.in. z okolic Loffenau, skąd jej drugi pradziadek, Gottfried Streeb, wyemigrował do Stanów Zjednoczonych, gdzie jeden z jej przodków był burmistrzem. Inna linia rodziny Streep osiedliła się w Giswil, małym miasteczku w Szwajcarii. Jej macierzyste pochodzenie można przypisać do okolic Pensylwanii i Rhode Island. Jej ósmy pradziadek, Lawrence Wilkinson, był jednym z pierwszych Europejczyków osiadłych w Rhode Island. Streep jest daleką krewną Williama Penna, założyciela Pensylwanii; zapisy świadczą, iż jej rodzina była jednym z pierwszych nabywców gruntów w Pensylwanii. Została wychowana w nurcie prezbiterianizmu. Dorastała w mieście Bernardsville, w New Jersey, gdzie uczęszczała do Bernards High School. W 1971 uzyskała licencjat z wyróżnieniem na wydziale dramatycznym w Vassar College. W ramach wymiany studenckiej studiowała także w Dartmouth College. Tytuł magistra Streep otrzymała na Yale University, gdzie studiowała na wydziale dramatycznym (na jednym roku z Sigourney Weaver). Podczas pobytu w Yale grała różne role na scenie Yale Repertory Theatre, m.in. w sztuce Biesy Dostojewskiego w reżyserii Andrzeja Wajdy (jedną z głównych ról w sztuce grała Elżbieta Czyżewska)16. Grała również postać Heleny w Śnie nocy letniej oraz osiemdziesięciolatkę na wózku inwalidzkim w komedii autorstwa nieznanych wówczas dramaturgów Christophera Duranga i Alberta Innaurato. „To oczywiste...”, powiedział wówczas dziekan Robert Brustein, „...że jest skazana na sukces”. Kariera *Początki Zanim rozpoczęła karierę filmową, występowała w teatrze. Na Broadwayu zadebiutowała w 1975, zaraz po ukończeniu Yale School of Drama, rolą w sztuce Trelawny of the „Wells”. W 1976 grała w sztukach Tennessee Williamsa – 27 Wagons Full of Cotton i Arthura Millera – A Memory of Two Mondays. Za rolę w 27 Wagons Full of Cotton otrzymała nominację do nagrody Tony dla najlepszej aktorki drugoplanowej w sztuce teatralnej. Inne sztuki z jej wczesnych lat w Nowym Jorku to Wiśniowy sad Antoniego Czechowa oraz musical duetu Bertolt Brecht/Kurt Weill Happy End, w którym Streep pierwotnie grała w off-broadwayowskim Chelsea Theater Center. Otrzymała nominacje do Drama Desk Award za obie te produkcje. Streep występowała również na New York Shakespeare Festival w sztukach: Henryk V , Poskromienie złośnicy (z Raulem Julią), Miarka za miarkę (u boku Sama Waterstona i Johna Cazale’a, który został jej narzeczonym). W 1981 otrzymała nagrodę Obie za rolę w całośpiewanej produkcji off-broadwayowskiej Alice in Concert. Gdy jej kariera filmowa nabrała rozmachu, zrobiła sobie długą przerwę od pracy scenicznej – jej następny występ w teatrze będzie miał miejsce dopiero w 2001. Brała udział w przesłuchaniach do ról filmowych, jednak nie wszystkie próby kończyły się sukcesami – przykładem może być jej nieudany casting do roli w King Kongu. Producent filmu Dino De Laurentiis, ujrzawszy aktorkę, powiedział do syna po włosku: „Jest brzydka. Dlaczego mi to przyprowadziłeś?”. Zszokowało go, gdy Streep odpowiedziała mu płynnie w tym samym języku „Żałuję, że nie jestem wystarczająco piękna”. Pierwszym filmem kinowym, w jakim wystąpiła Streep, była Julia (1977) Freda Zinnemanna, w którym zagrała małą, ale istotną rolę podczas scen retrospekcji. Streep mieszkała wówczas w Nowym Jorku ze swoim narzeczonym, Cazalem, u którego zdiagnozowano nowotwór płuca z przerzutami na kości. Cazale został obsadzony w filmie Łowca jeleni (1978) i był zachwycony, gdy Streep otrzymała niewielką rolę, która pozwoliła jej pozostać z nim na czas kręcenia filmu. Streep nie była specjalnie zainteresowana tą rolą, komentując: „Potrzebna była dziewczyna, pomiędzy dwóch facetów i to wszystko”. Za rolę w filmie po raz pierwszy nominowana została do Oscara dla najlepszej aktorki drugoplanowejoraz do Złotego Globu i nagrody BAFTA. Następnie zagrała główną rolę w miniserialu Holocaust (1978), grając aryjską kobietę poślubiającą żydowskiego artystę w nazistowskich Niemczech. Później wyjaśniła, że miała do zagrania postać „nieubłaganie szlachetną” oraz, że przyjęła rolę tylko dlatego, iż potrzebowała pieniędzy21. Streep wyjechała na plan zdjęciowy do Niemiec i Austrii, a Cazale pozostał w Nowym Jorku. Holocaust obejrzało ponad 109 milionów ludzi, serial zapewnił także Streep uznanie – została określona w sierpniu 1978 jako „skrajnie widoczna”. Za swoją rolę otrzymała nagrodę Emmy dla najlepszej aktorki pierwszoplanowej w miniserialu lub filmie telewizyjnym. Choroba Cazale’a postępowała, a Streep, wróciwszy z Europy, opiekowała się nim aż do jego śmierci 12 marca 1978. Pełna smutku i nadziei, że praca zapewni jej ulgę, przyjęła rolę w filmie Uwiedzenie Joe Tynana (1979) u boku Alana Aldy, wspominając później, iż grała na „automatycznego pilota”. W 1979 zagrała drugoplanową rolę w obrazie Manhattan w reżyserii Woody’ego Allena, stwierdzając potem, że nie otrzymała całego scenariusza i dano jej tylko sześć stron własnej sceny i że nie miała prawa do improwizacji. Poproszona o komentarz w sprawie scenariusza Sprawy Kramerów (1979), na spotkaniu z producentem Stanem Jaffe, reżyserem Robertem Bentonem i aktorem Dustinem Hoffmanem, Meryl powiedziała, że jej bohaterka nie jest zbyt typowym przykładem wielu amerykańskich kobiet, które stają w obliczu rozpadu małżeństwa i walki o prawa do opieki nad dzieckiem i że została przedstawiona jako „zbyt zła”. Jaffe, Benton i Hoffman zgodzili się ze Streep i scenariusz został poprawiony. Przygotowując się do roli, Streep rozmawiała ze swoją matką na temat jej życia jako matki i gospodyni domowej, kobiety sukcesu i bywalczyni Upper East Side, dzielnicy w której powstał film. Benton pozwolił Streep, aby napisała swój dialog w jej dwóch kluczowych scenach, pomimo sprzeciwu ze strony Hoffmana. Streep zwróciła uwagę krytyków rolami w każdym z trzech filmów powstałych w 1979 roku: komedii romantycznej Manhattan, dramacie politycznym Uwiedzenie Joe Tynana i dramacie obyczajowym Sprawa Kramerów. Otrzymała nagrody Los Angeles Film Critics Association, National Board of Review i National Society of Film Critics dla najlepszej aktorki drugoplanowej za pracę zbiorową przy tych trzech filmach. Ponadto wśród nagród otrzymanych za rolę w filmie Sprawa Kramerów był pierwszy Oscar i Złoty Glob dla najlepszej aktorki drugoplanowej. *Lata 1980−1989 Po znaczących rolach drugoplanowych w dwóch najlepszych filmach końca lat 70. − kolejnych laureatach Oscara dla najlepszego filmu, Łowcy jeleni i Sprawie Kramerów, Streep zaczęła grać główne role. Jej pierwszym filmem, w którym zagrała pierwszoplanową postać, była Kochanica Francuza (1981), w reżyserii Karela Reisza. Była to adaptacja powieści szkatułkowej pod tym samym tytułem pióra Johna Fowlessa, w której Streep i partnerujący jej Jeremy Irons grali role współczesnych aktorów przeżywających podobne relacje, co odgrywani przez nich bohaterowie. New York Magazine stwierdził w swoim artykule, iż wiele gwiazd w przeszłości grało pojedyncze postacie w swoich filmach, podczas gdy Streep jest „kameleonem”, chętnym do gry każdej roli. Streep za rolę w filmie, otrzymała nagrodę BAFTA dla najlepszej aktorki pierwszoplanowej. Jej następny film to thriller psychologiczny W nocnej ciszy (1982), w reżyserii Roberta Bentona, gdzie zagrała u boku Roya Scheidera i Jessiki Tandy. Amerykański krytyk Vincent Canby piszący dla New York Timesa, zauważył, że film jest hołdem dla dzieł Alfreda Hitchcocka, ale jednym z jego głównych słabości jest brak chemii między Streep i Scheiderem. Stwierdził również, iż Streep „jest oszałamiająca, ale nie jest na ekranie wystarczająco długo w pobliżu dowolnego miejsca”. Jako ocalała z Holocaustu Polka Zofia Zawistowska w filmie Wybór Zofii (1982) Streep zagrała emocjonalnie dramatyczną postać, w znacznej części filmu mówiąc po polsku. William Styron napisał powieść z myślą o Ursuli Andress w roli Zofii, ale Streep była bardzo zdeterminowana, aby otrzymać rolę. Po zdobyciu pirackiej kopii scenariusza, udała się do reżysera filmu, Alana J. Pakuli i rzuciła się na ziemię prosząc go, by dał jej rolę. Za rolę w tym filmie, Meryl Streep otrzymała drugiego w swojej karierze Oscara, lecz tym razem dla najlepszej aktorki pierwszoplanowej. Kolejnym sukcesem Streep była rola w dramacie biograficznym Silkwood (1983), opowiadającym historię działaczki związkowej Karen Silkwood. W wywiadzie udzielonym Rogerowi Ebertowi opowiadała, w jaki sposób przygotowywała się do roli – spotykała się m.in. z bliskimi i znajomymi Silkwood, w ten sposób zdając sobie sprawę, iż każda osoba postrzegała Karen Silkwood w innym aspekcie. W końcu Streep skoncentrowała się na wydarzeniach z życia Silkwood: „Nie próbowałam przeniknąć w Karen. Po prostu chciałam spojrzeć na to co zrobiła. Ułożyłam każdą informację, jaką udało mi się znaleźć o niej... Co w końcu rzuciło światło na wydarzenia z jej życia, i starałam się zrozumieć ją od wewnątrz”29. Za rolę w tym filmie Meryl Streep otrzymała piątą nominację do Oscara, z czego trzecią pod rząd (1981–1983) w kategorii najlepsza aktorka pierwszoplanowa. Jej następne filmy to komedia romantyczna Zakochać się (1984), gdzie grała u boku Roberta De Niro oraz brytyjski dramat Obfitość (1985). Roger Ebert powiedział o grze Streep w Obfitości, iż pokazała „wielką subtelność, trudno jest grać niesymetryczną, neurotyczną, autodestrukcyjną kobietę, a ona robi to z taką delikatnością i urokiem... Streep tworzy postać kobiety, która mogłaby być po prostu katalogiem objawów”. W 1985 zagrała z Robertem Redfordem w Pożegnaniu z Afryką Sydneya Pollacka według powieści Karen Blixen. Film odniósł ogromny sukces komercyjny i artystyczny, otrzymując Oscara dla najlepszego filmu i Złoty Glob dla najlepszego filmu dramatycznego. Sama Streep otrzymała szóstą nominację do Oscara i Złotego Globu oraz siódmą do nagrody BAFTA. W 1986 wystąpiła z Jackiem Nicholsonem w filmie Zgaga Mike’a Nicholsa; natomiast w filmie Chwasty, gdzie znów partnerował jej Nicholson, po raz pierwszy od 1977, czyli od udziału w filmie telewizyjnym Secret Service, aktorka śpiewała na ekranie. Za rolę w Chwastach została po raz siódmy nominowana do Oscara. W 1988 zagrała autentyczną postać Lindy Chamberlain, australijskiej kobiety, która została wraz z mężem oskarżona o morderstwo córki, w filmie Krzyk w ciemności w reżyserii Freda Schepisiego. Obraz został zaprezentowany podczas Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Filmowego w Cannes, gdzie Streep otrzymała nagrodę dla najlepszej aktorki. Amerykańska Akademia Sztuki i Wiedzy Filmowej po raz ósmy nominowała Streep do swojej nagrody. Lata 80. zakończyła rolą w filmie komediowym Diablica (1989), w którym partnerowała jej aktorka Roseanne Barr. Richard Corliss, krytyk filmowy Time'sa, stwierdził, iż Streep jest „jednym z powodów, aby zobaczyć film”. *Lata 1990−1999 W latach 1984−1990 otrzymała sześć nagród People’s Choice Awards dla ulubionej aktorki filmowej. W 1990 wystąpiła w filmie Pocztówki znad krawędzi, będącym adaptacją autobiograficznej książki aktorki Carrie Fisher. Obraz skupiał się na relacjach córki z matką oraz ich rywalizacji i walce z ambicjami. W filmie obok Streep wystąpili Shirley MacLaine i Dennis Quaid. Za rolę w tym obrazie Meryl została dziewiąty raz nominowana do Oscara. W 1991 wystąpiła w melodramacie Alberta Brooksa W obronie życia. Przez wiele lat Streep przyjaźniła się z Goldie Hawn. Obie aktorki były zainteresowane stworzeniem wspólnego filmu. Po rozważeniu różnych projektów, zdecydowały się na film Thelma i Louise (1991), jednakże czwarta ciąża Streep uniemożliwiła jej pracę na planie filmu (producenci obrazu zdecydowali się kontynuować pracę z innymi aktorkami − Susan Sarandon i Geeną Davis). Z Hawn wystąpiła w czarnej komedii Ze śmiercią jej do twarzy (1992), będącej pastiszem kultu młodości, i otrzymała dziesiątą nominację do Złotego Globu. Biografka Karen Hollinger, na przykładzie filmu Ze śmiercią jej do twarzy, opisuje ten okres jako spadek popularności Streep, przypisując to częściowo krytycznemu odbiorowi jej ról komediowych. Aktorka próbowała poprawić swój wizerunek po kilku poważnych, lecz komercyjnie nieudanych dramatach, jednak w znacznie większym stopniu, na co wskazuje biografka, na spadek popularności Streep miał wpływ brak dostępnych opcji dla aktorek po czterdziestce. Sama Streep zauważyła, że miała ograniczone możliwości z powodu preferowania pracy w Los Angeles, w pobliżu swojej rodziny. W 1993 wystąpiła z Glenn Close w filmie Dom dusz, adaptacji powieści Isabel Allende. Sensację wzbudził udział Meryl Streep w Dzikiej rzece (1994). Obraz ten jest jedynym filmem akcji, w którym wystąpiła (otrzymała jedenastą nominację do Złotego Globu i pierwszą do nagrody Gildii Aktorów Ekranowych). W 1995 odegrała rolę Franceski Johnson w filmie Clinta Eastwooda Co się wydarzyło w Madison County. Rola czterdziestoletniej gospodyni domowej, która przeżywa kilkudniowy romans z fotografem pisma National Geographic, przyniosła aktorce dziesiątą nominację do Oscara. W 1996 wystąpiła w filmie Pokój Marvina, z Diane Keaton i Leonardo DiCaprio. W tym samym roku zagrała rolę matki w obrazie Wczoraj i dziś u boku Liama Neesona. W 1997, po ponad dwudziestoletniej przerwie, powraca do telewizji występem w filmie Po pierwsze nie szkodzić, w którym gra matkę, zdecydowaną uratować życie synowi choremu na ciężką, grożącą śmiercią postać epilepsji. Za rolę została nominowana do nagrody Emmy w kategorii najlepsza aktorka pierwszoplanowa w miniserialu lub filmie telewizyjnym. W 1998 wystąpiła w obrazie Taniec ulotnych marzeń, otrzymując nominację do Irlandzkiej Nagrody Filmowej i Telewizyjnej. Za rolę w filmach Jedyna prawdziwa rzecz (1998) i Koncert na 50 serc (1999) otrzymała kolejno jedenastą i dwunastą nominację do Oscara oraz piętnasta i szesnastą – do Złotego Globu. W Jedynej prawdziwej rzeczy wcieliła się w postać chorej na raka matki, która pomaga córce przewartościować jej życie. Do roli w filmie Koncert na 50 serc aktorka nauczyła się grać na skrzypcach. *Lata 2000−2009 W 2001, po dłuższej przerwie, udzieliła swojego głosu w filmie Stevena Spielberga A.I. Sztuczna inteligencja. W tym samym roku, po dwudziestu latach przerwy, powróciła na deski teatru, występując w Mewie Czechowa, wystawianej w Public Theater, w reżyserii Mike’a Nicholsa34. Otrzymała nominację do Drama Desk Award dla najlepszej aktorki w sztuce. Również w 2001 wraz z Liamem Neesonem poprowadziła coroczny koncert dla laureata Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla w Oslo. W 2002 zagrała w dwóch głośnych dziełach filmowych: Godzinach Stephena Daldry’ego i Adaptacji Spike’a Jonze’a. W pierwszym obrazie partnerowały jej Nicole Kidman (odtwórczyni głównej roli – pisarki Virginii Woolf, nagrodzona Oscarem i Złotym Globem) oraz Julianne Moore. Trójka pań otrzymała ex-aequo nagrodę dla najlepszej aktorki podczas Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Filmowego w Berlinie. Streep za rolę redaktorki, Clarissy Vaughn, opiekującej się umierającym na AIDS przyjacielem, otrzymała siedemnastą nominację do Złotego Globu. W tym samym roku otrzymała również osiemnastą nominację do Złotego Globu, która zamieniła się na nagrodę dla najlepszej aktorki drugoplanowej za rolę w Adaptacji (za tę rolę była również nominowana do Oscara − trzynasty raz). Rok później zgodziła się zagrać w reżyserowanym przez Mike’a Nicholsa miniserialu telewizyjnym Anioły w Ameryce u boku Emmy Thompson i Ala Pacino (był to już czwarty wspólny projekt duetu Nichols−Streep; wcześniejsze to: Silkwood, Zgaga i Pocztówki znad krawędzi). Miniserial zyskał ogromną popularność w Stanach Zjednoczonych, a Meryl otrzymała nagrodę Emmy i kolejnego Złotego Globa (była to piąta przyznana statuetka z dziewiętnastu nominacji). Następnie aktorka wystąpiła w adaptacji popularnego cyklu książek dla młodzieży Seria niefortunnych zdarzeń autorstwa Daniela Handlera. W obrazie Lemony Snicket: Seria niefortunnych zdarzeń (2004) zagrała postać ciotki Józefiny, występując u boku Jima Carreya. W tym samym roku zagrała główną rolę w trillerze politycznym Jonathana Demme'a Kandydat z Denzelem Washingtonem w obsadzie. Film jest remakiem obrazu Przeżyliśmy wojnę w reżyserii Johna Frankenheimera. W 2004 Amerykański Instytut Filmowy przyznał Meryl Streep nagrodę za osiągnięcia życia. W 2005 wystąpiła w roli terapeutki w filmie komediowym Serce nie sługa u boku Umy Thurman. Rok później premierę miał ostatni film Roberta Altmana Ostatnia audycja (2006), w którym Meryl grała wraz z Lily Tomlin, Woodym Harrelsonem i Lindsay Lohan. W tym samym roku wystąpiła wraz z Anne Hathaway w tragikomedii Diabeł ubiera się u Prady na podstawie bestsellerowej powieści Lauren Weisberger, w której autorka opisuje swoje przeżycia podczas pracy jako asystentka redaktor naczelnej amerykańskiego Vogue – Anny Wintour. Za rolę demonicznej Mirandy Priestly (postać wzorowana na Wintour) Streep otrzymała Złoty Glob dla najlepszej aktorki w filmie komediowym lub musicalu i czternastą nominację do Oscara. W sierpniu i wrześniu 2006 występowała w produkcji Public Theater − sztuce Matka Courage i jej dzieci Bertolta Brechta, wystawianej w Delacorte Theater w Central Parku. w 2007 zagrała w czterech filmach – nagrodzonej na Sundance Film Festival Ciemnej materii Chen Shi-zhenga, w Wieczorze na podstawie powieści Susan Minot, w którym wystąpiła wraz z swoją córką Mamie Gummer, w Transferze Gavina Hooda, w którym wcieliła się w postać szefowej CIA oraz w obrazie Ukryta strategia w reżyserii Roberta Redforda, w którym jako dziennikarka Janine Roth przeprowadza wywiad z młodym i wpływowym kongresmenem (w tej roli Tom Cruise). W 2008 wystąpiła w roli Donny Sheridan w ekranizacji kultowego musicalu Mamma Mia!, z fabułą na podstawie piosenek zespołu ABBA. W filmie obok Meryl wystąpili również Amanda Seyfried, Pierce Brosnan, Colin Firth, Stellan Skarsgård, Dominic Cooper, Julie Walters i Christine Baranski. Za rolę w tej ekranizacji, która okazała się komercyjnym sukcesem, otrzymała dwudziestą trzecią nominację do Złotego Globu, jak i nominację do nagrody Grammy (za pracę nad ścieżką dźwiękową do filmu). Podczas 35. rozdania nagród People’s Choice Awards wykonywana przez nia piosenką „Mamma Mia!” otrzymała nagrodę dla najlepszej piosenki z soundtracku. W tym samym roku Streep wystąpiła w filmie dramatycznym Wątpliwość w reżyserii Johna Patricka Shanleya, w roli siostry Aloysius Beauvier. Za rolę w tym obrazie 22 stycznia 2009 została nominowana po raz piętnasty do Oscara. Otrzymała również nagrodę Gildii Aktorów Ekranowych za wybitny występ aktorki w roli pierwszoplanowej. W 2009 zagrała w komedii biograficznej Julie i Julia, w której wcieliła się w rolę słynnej amerykańskiej kucharki Julii Child. Zarówno rola w tej komedii, jak i w komedii romantycznej To skomplikowane Nancy Meyers, przynoszą Meryl 24. i 25. nominację do Złotego Globu za rok 2009. Nominacje aktorka odebrała w jednej kategorii: najlepsza aktorka w filmie komediowym lub musicalu. Aktorka otrzymała nagrodę (siódmą w swojej karierze) za udział w filmie Julie i Julia. 2 lutego 2010 została nominowana po raz szesnasty do Oscara za rolę Julii Child w filmie Julie i Julia. W tym samym roku użyczyła swojego głosu, postaci pani Lis, w filmie animowanym Fantastyczny pan Lis w reżyserii Wesa Andersona. Film otrzymał dwie nominacje do Oscara. *Lata 2010–2018 W 2011 zagrała postać brytyjskiej premier Margaret Thatcher w filmie Żelazna Dama. Przygotowując się do tej roli, aktorka odwiedziła m.in. brytyjską Izbę Gmin. Rola zostaje wysoko oceniona przez krytyków, a sama Streep otrzymuje swojego ósmego Złotego Globa, w kategorii najlepsza aktorka w filmie dramatycznym. Nominowana zostaje również do nagrody Gildii Aktorów Ekranowych, nagrody Satelity oraz nagrody BAFTA. 24 stycznia 2012 otrzymała siedemnastą nominację do Oscara; 26 lutego odebrała statuetkę za rolę pierwszoplanową. Organizatorzy 62. Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Filmowego w Berlinie postanowili przyznać Streep Honorowego Złotego Niedźwiedzia. Również w 2012 pojawiła się w filmie komediowym Dwoje do poprawki, gdzie partnerują jej Tommy Lee Jones i Steve Carell. Za ten występ otrzymała nominację do Złotego Globu. W 2013 wcieliła się w rolę Violet Weston w filmie Sierpień w hrabstwie Osage, będącym ekranizacją sztuki teatralnej autorstwa Tracy Letts. Rola ta przyniosła Meryl Streep kolejną nominacje do Oscara, Złotego Globu, Satelitów i Nagrody Gildii Aktorów Ekranowych. Filmową córkę Streep zagrała Julia Roberts. W 2014 rozpoczęła prace na planie musicalu Into the Woods. Życie prywatne Była zaręczona z Johnem Cazale, który w marcu 1978 zmarł na raka. 30 września 1978 wyszła za mąż za Donalda J. „Dona” Gummera. Mają czworo dzieci: syna Henry’ego Wolfa „Harry’ego” Gummera (ur. 13 listopada 1979) oraz trzy córki: Mary Willę „Mamie” Gummer (ur. 3 sierpnia 1983), Grace Jane Gummer (ur. 9 maja 1986) i Louisę Jacobson Gummer (ur. 12 czerwca 1991). Mamie i Grace Gummer zostały aktorkami. Na pytanie, czy religia odgrywa ważną rolę w jej życiu, w wywiadzie udzielonym w 2009 odpowiedziała: „Nie uznaję żadnej doktryny. Nie należę do kościoła, świątyni czy synagogi lub aśramy”. Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja siódma' center 'Edycja dziewiąta' center Zobacz też *Jakub Świderski *Krzysztof Szczepaniak Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji